<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The girl and her missing brother by Prisoner8759</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798882">The girl and her missing brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoner8759/pseuds/Prisoner8759'>Prisoner8759</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoner8759/pseuds/Prisoner8759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a girl and one day she went to see her brother but he was no where to be found.<br/>( Sorry I'm not very good at summaries)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing anything so don't hate me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t move. They’re watching you.”I heard in my head as I was about to go get ready for bed. “what is going on? Why are they always watching me.”I thought “because you are special and they don’t like that ``Joe said. Okay so I should probably explain some things. First, joe is the Voice in my head and no I am not crazy. He is a real person, we can't hang out because my parents don't know about him. Anyway I am special, I have powers. I can do things that should be impossible like talk to joe. Joe is my brother but no one can know. I got adopted then my parents decided that they didn’t want me when they found out about my powers. I am fourteen years old and my name is Sam. Joe is eight years old and he never met our parents because they died shortly after he was born. We both have green eyes but he has black hair and I have dirty blonde.<br/>    Anyway back to the story. My parents are watching me again like they have since I was six when they found out I was different. About a year after they adopted me. They always watch me. They just stand there and watch me. “I don’t know why they are staring at me” I told Joe “Why can’t I stay with you?” Joe whined, ”It is too dangerous. I wish you could.” I told him “I miss you big sis” he said “I miss you too little bro.”I told him "good night joe"<br/>    The next morning I left the house to go see my brother. When I got to where he has been staying he was not there. So I asked through our connection where he was and I got no answer. I started to panic because he always answers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I probably won't be adding anything to this sorry but if someone else would like to go ahead. All I ask is that you let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I couldn't find him anywhere so I find out we're his friends live and ask them if they've seen him. Turns out they hadn't seen him in a couple days. so I go to the police station to see if they've heard anything and I find out that there hasn't even been a missing persons report.I try to talk to his parents but they won't talk to me in fact they never even answered the door. Continue to search everywhere, I evan asked people on the street if they've seen him but I found nothing. That's when I really started to get worried. Continued to ask around and only one person had seen him in the past couple days turned out they were best friends but I had never heard of her, neither had my brother's friends so I started to get suspicious so I looked her up on the internet and she doesn't exist then I go to the police station cuz I had a few friends there that owe me some favors but they couldn't find anything on her either. She didn't exist so I got a picture of her and give it to my cop friend they looked her up turns out she's not who she says she is. She's wanted for mass murder, several kidnappings and several other things to. I took my cop friend to her house or at least where she was staying at that time but she wasn't there she had disappeared. It was almost as if she never been there at all. There was already a little old lady living there that wasn't there before ask her if she'd seen her showing her the picture of the little girl but she swore she had never seen that person at all she asked if she was missing I said yes and she said she would let us know if she saw her. It had been months before anyone saw the little girl no one had heard from her or seen her. but then one day she comes running into the police station she screamed some nonsense about farms and little children and old men. No one understood what she was saying until they got that officer that helped me that day out there. He asked her what she was talking about she said my father he's taking a bunch of children is planning on selling them to all men they're staying at farm I think I can take you there I've just escaped the children are in danger there's about two dozen of them I don't know where all of them came from but one of them he was my friend he doesn't like me anymore he thinks it's my fault like they all do. My father he always blames everything on me. and so the officer had her take him to the insurer know there are about two dozen children all of varying ages in the barn there were old men in the house so they had to sneak around to get the children they got the children all out safely.as I came running up to see what had happened cuz my cop friend had called me I saw my little brother so I went to hug him but he shied away from me and asked who I was I walked up to him and I said I'm your sister don't you remember and she looked at me and confusion and said "I'm sorry I don't remember do you know who I am, can you tell me" I looked at him and I said "yes, your name is Joe I will take care of you come with me" and so we went home or to what will be our home once I fix it up and now here we are I hope he'll be okay we are squatting in a house right now it's very run down and there's no running water or electricity or heat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>